


A Split Cab

by orionstarlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, girls being lovers, just pure fluff, just wlw, nothing too graphic, one of them is hurt badly, some slight intro smut, sub nat!!, top maria!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/orionstarlight
Summary: It happened as quickly as a candle can be put out. Unexpected, inhibitions dropped, friends discovering what more they could have. The love became a roaring fire, which flickered when bad news came.That flicker made them wonder what more they could have as two lovers, and perhaps even showed them just how intertwined their destinies were.—————The one where Natasha gets hurt badly on a mission and Maria reminisces about the road that brought them to where they are now. <333
Relationships: BlackHill, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	A Split Cab

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for mal who i met on instagram and is the biggest blackhill shipper i know!! i hope she enjoys this :) hope you all do!!!

She’d asked her not to go, not before they knew everything they could have, but there was no way she would have postponed a job that could end up saving so many innocent lives. She knew there would be a risk going in, and sometimes that’s what the job entails. It’s not always up to them to decide when the best moment to step in would be, not when there’s always a sacrifice that would have to be made in order for them to make that decision. It’s hard, living like that, but it’s the life they both chose, and it’s a choice they have to stick to.

It had been a particularly hard mission. She hadn’t expected so many things to go wrong so quickly, and even though backup had made it in the end, it had almost been too late. It was supposed to be in and out before they’d ever noticed their security system had been bypassed, but they knew beforehand. She’d been walking into a trap.

“Where is she?”

Maria Hill’s voice echoes around the hallway of the infirmary, combat boots bouncing off the linoleum floor as she runs, searching for her. Nothing will keep her from finding her, not even a team of medical professionals that stop her before she can go any further. “Commander Hill, I’m afraid we can’t let you see her at this moment. She’s just out of surgery and we don’t want to do anything that might send her into shock.”

Maria huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Dr Lansford, that woman lying in the hospital bed is my girlfriend whom I love beyond worlds. I don’t care what her state is, I’m walking in there with or without permission.” Lansford hesitates for a second, which is all the time Maria needs to walk through the doors and rush to her lover’s side. She looks so pale, like a ghost hidden by white sheets.

  
There are burn marks and knife cuts and patches of dried blood covering her beautiful form and it chokes Maria up a little to see her like this. If Natasha could see herself she’d be appalled, throwing off the covers immediately and disclaiming that she’s perfectly fine and doesn’t need any help. Perhaps it’s a blessing in disguise that she’s not awake yet.

Nat’s hand feels cold in hers, but she doesn’t dare let go, needing to be as close to her as possible. Most of the scars will heal in time and the ones that stay will serve as a reminder of what had been narrowly avoided and when they take care of the person who put them there, then they won’t serve as anything. They’ll blend into the other scars, ones forged so long ago they barely have any meaning anymore. Eventually, you find solace in tracing the patterns on your skin. It brings you comfort.

“Do you remember how we ended up together?” Her thumb strokes Natasha’s delicate hand. “We were coming back from that mission, the one in Havana. We went out to celebrate together, just us girls, since we were the only ones that actually did any work in bringing the cartel down,” Maria chuckles, tears in her eyes.

“Oh, wow, did I have too many shots of tequila that night. And rum. And whiskey, and margaritas, and vodka too, I think. Ooh, the headache the next day was a bitch, but I’d say it was worth it. Especially when I saw you lying next to me, green eyes completely mesmerised by the way I was snoring. I remember you saying that I scrunch my nose when I snore, but I’m pretty sure you were lying to me. Still, that was nice.

“That was the first time I split a cab with an agent after a mission. The rest of the girls went home with some random, sleazy guys, but you… you stayed with me.” She can’t bring herself to look at Nat. “I thought you just cared about me as a friend, but when I asked you what you wanted, you just looked at me like I was the whole world. And I think that’s the moment I melted.”

* * *

_Maria stumbles out of the cab rather clumsily, but Natasha’s there to catch what Maria’s heels can’t. “Steady,” Nat whispers in her ear, and Maria breathes in deeply, righting herself. “You’re okay. Just a little intoxicated.”_

_They smile at each other and make their way carefully to the hotel room, making sure to stop in case either one of their stomachs feel a little iffy. It takes a little more than a few minutes to actually enter the emergency suit S.H.I.E.L.D. is graciously paying for, and even then all of the sharp corners pose a threat to a drunk Maria and possibly tipsy Natasha. Still, with each other’s help, they manage to make it to the bed, sitting down gently and taking off those incredibly uncomfortable high heels society somehow manages to get them to wear. Still, they pull them off very well, so there’s no real harm done._

_“God, I’m gonna have such a hangover tomorrow,” says Maria, head in her hands, groaning. “Never let me drink that much again, okay? Promise me you won’t let me.” Nat chuckles lightly, tucking a strand of hair behind Maria’s ear, the dim lighting twinkling against her diamond studs. Beautiful._

_“I promise.” Nat strokes Maria’s back slowly, not wanting her to throw up all over the carpet, but desperate for her to feel even a little better. She continues, her hand staying over her shirt unless she asks for something else. She’s not going to take advantage of her state, even if Maria would argue that she’s in perfect condition to go running. Although, she probably shouldn’t mention that out loud in case she decides she actually does want to go running._

_Maria looks up again, into those green eyes that hold mysteries greater than anyone could imagine. “Thank you for taking care of me,” she says, cupping Nat’s face. “You’ve always been such a good friend to me. I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” Natasha smiles._

_“You’re not a mess, Hill. You’ve just had a little too much to drink, and that’s perfectly fine. Why don’t we get you to bed?” Suddenly, Maria is holding on tighter, desperate to get Nat to look at her. She does. “Everything okay?”_

_“What do you want?”_

_She says nothing. Just stares back, smiling innocently. She has nothing to say, and even so, the answer may not be what Maria wants to hear. It’s best not to disappoint people if you don’t have to, she’s learnt. So, she smiles, says nothing, and stares back._

_“Always a spy, Romanova. You should try opening yourself up sometimes.” Maria doesn’t hesitate and leans in, her lips meeting Nat’s in a feather-light touch. It’s slow, gentle, giving each other as much time as they need to pull away, but it doesn’t happen. Natasha pushes back, determined not to lose someone so important to her._

_Maria pushes Nat onto the covers gently, climbing up between her legs. Her inhibitions are somewhere long gone, her heart driving her now. There are curves and soft skin and jagged patterns, but still, they push. They are driving themselves to the brink of insanity, pulling and pushing, in and out, up and down. They are motions of force, friction bringing them closer and keeping them away at the same time. Still, they try to regain what little control they have over the situation, fighting for a seat at the metaphorical table._

_Hands on her thighs, on her hips, in her hair. Lips travelling, exploring, feeling, knowing. They breathe harder than they’ve ever breathed before, gasping for air every few seconds. There’ll be bruises littering their skin tomorrow morning, but they have no doubt that it’s worth it. Natasha’s back arches off the bed when Maria peels her legs apart and places small kisses from her knees to her sex, desperate to have a moaning, whimpering mess underneath her. It’s agonising, tantalising, but it’s all she could ask from and more._

_“Please.”_

_Natalia Alianovna Romanova begging. It’s a beautiful sound, one that spurs Maria on even more, waking her up into a conscious being. Any clothes still on their bodies are abandoned, their nakedness the only thing left for anyone to see. They turn off the lights and let themselves be lost to a crime so many people have gladly committed before and many people will commit again._

_There was no regret in either of them when they rode out orgasm after orgasm together, their cries filling the air louder than the song of the birds that woke them from their dream the next morning. It had been a night of new beginnings, a night where the rest of the world had stopped existing, but waking up didn’t have to be the end of it._

* * *

“You looked so beautiful that morning, and it wasn’t because of my hangover,” says Maria, wiping the tears from under her eyes. “You still look beautiful, even now. You’re finally getting some sleep like I’ve been telling you to.”

“God, stop with the sappy stuff already before I break up with you,” mumbles Natasha, opening her eyes slowly. It’s night now, so the light isn’t too bright, but for someone with a half-swollen eye it can’t be good. She’s a little out of it, but she is not just going to let Maria go on and on until she goes deaf.

“I’m allowed to be sappy. You nearly died on me, Romanova.” Nat groans. “Fine, fine, I’ll stop. But only if you promise me something.”

  
Nat looks sceptical and raises a stitched-up eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?” she croaks.

“Marry me.”

She’s stunned, unable to speak. They knew they were somewhat serious, but this… this is a bigger shock than she ever would have expected. Her heartbeat quickens, something the monitor next to her betrays. There is no avoiding the question, no running away from this reality, but strangely, she realises she doesn’t want to. She doesn’t see a need to run, a need to find a way out of the situation. Their story has come full circle now, she knows that. They both do.

* * *

_“So this is what an actual date feels like?” Nat asks._

_The lighting is dim, setting up the perfect ambience Maria had in mind when she chose this place. The food is tasty, not too pricy but nothing cheap, and the wine list has the best selection in the entirety of the Dominican Republic. There’s a warm breeze keeping them company, lulling them into a net of security and relaxation._

_“No,” answers Maria. “This is what a perfect date feels like. I don’t do anything less than the Best.” She takes her lover’s hand, stroking it with her thumb. Natasha holds back tightly._

_“_ _It’s beautiful. Besides, it took you long enough to ask me out properly. We slept together, what? Two months ago?” She takes a sip of her wine, taking in every fruity but strong drop._

_Maria shoots her a look. “We’ve been busy. Plus, I made up for it in the meantime, didn’t I?” Natasha doesn’t answer, just has a look of innocence about her, but by now Maria isn’t easily fooled. This particular look means that Natasha would rather die than agree with her, and she takes pride in the small victory. “Anyway, I am sorry this took so long. I would have like to have done this much sooner.”_

_“It’s okay. Sometimes the job can’t be postponed, and that’s understandable. What matters is that we don’t forget the job isn’t anything in life.” They smile, having found peace in something new and risky. They are each other’s backup, always and forever, and nothing and no one will break the bond they have formed._

* * *

“Took you long enough to ask me,” Nat smirks, and Maria grins. They’re gonna make a kickass wife duo.

**Author's Note:**

> [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic)


End file.
